1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector with an improved latch for locking with a complementary connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,183 discloses an electrical connector comprising a housing with a plurality of contacts thereof and a pair of lock members for locking the housing with the complementary connector. However, a pair of upper and lower cases are needed to hold the latch therein, so the dimension of the electrical connector is to become large.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.